


you flower, you feast

by sunflowermorgan



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, F/M, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Trans Character, Trans Luke, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:09:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29944980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowermorgan/pseuds/sunflowermorgan
Summary: luke lets penelope take care of him.
Relationships: Luke Alvez/Penelope Garcia
Kudos: 9





	you flower, you feast

**Author's Note:**

> i can’t believe i’m writing smut again. it’s been a minute. this scenario was stuck in my brain, though, so now it’s here. enjoy!

She loves when Luke takes her home.

As soon as he shuts her apartment door, she’s pinned against it, Luke’s lips making their way to hers. He kisses her roughly, hands sliding under her shirt to squeeze her hips. She does the same to him, pulling his shirt from where it’s tucked into his jeans, her hands sliding up the expanse of his back. Her nails dig into the soft skin there, just enough to make him tense and moan against her.

“Fuckin’ hell, Penelope,” he grits out, resting his forehead against hers. “You’re gonna be the death of me, you know that?”

She only giggles at him.

“Take me to bed.”

They lose their shirts somewhere along the way as they stumble towards her bedroom. He pushes her back until her legs hit the bed. She stumbles a bit, falling back onto the mattress as he leans over her.

All she can think about is him, her mind completely consumed by his voice, his hands, his mouth — oh God, his  _ mouth _ . 

Luke is  _ good _ .

She’s never been with someone who can cause this much pleasure, man or woman. He knows how to take her apart, piece by piece, keep her teetering on the edge and hold her there until she’s ready to let go. He can do it over and over, never once complaining or losing stamina, just focused on her, her body, her pleasure.

He never asks for anything in return.

And she knows it’s not her. He hasn’t ever been with someone, not like this, this intimately, and she never wants to push him. She appreciates that he sets his boundaries, that he communicates with her, that he’s willing to have those discussions.

Still, though — she wants to give him something.

“ _ Luke _ .” She breaks away from him, her hands still tangled in his hair. She pulls on it softly, eliciting a groan from him, before she begins running her fingers through it gently.

He looks beyond hot like this, she thinks as she stares up at him. His lips are red and swollen, his pupils blown out, his hair sprawled out in every direction. 

“Can I blow you?”

He furrows his eyebrows. She’s never done that. He’s never asked her to. He’s always the one taking care of himself — he’s never wanted her to see him, not like that, and he’s not so sure why she would want to, either.

But this is Penelope. Penelope who loves him, who always wants what’s best for him, who would never suggest something if she didn’t mean it. Just the thought of her on top of him, kissing down his body, her lips wrapped around him drives him crazy, and he can’t help but contemplate it.

“Hey,” she whispers, placing her hand on the side of his face. “If you don’t want that, that’s totally fine. I just want you to feel good, Lu. If you don’t want me to touch you, that’s okay.”

She’s so understanding, so respectful, patient, sweet, it makes his heart ache. He’s never had a partner respect him this way, and he loves every second of it.

Knowing she understands him, that she respects him to that level, he makes up his mind.

“No, I...” he swallows hard, his heart beating out of his chest. “I think I’d like that.”

The way she smiles up at him makes all his anxieties melt away in a second.

“You’re sure?” she asks, her thumb rubbing circles into his cheek. He leans into the touch, reveling in the contact.

“Hundred percent,” he says, and he means it.

He leans down to kiss her again. It’s all teeth and tongue, no finesse, just the two of them trying to get as much of each other as possible. Somewhere along the way they flip, Penelope crawling on top of Luke, his hands tangling in her hair as he pulls her impossibly closer.

His hands reach around her back until they reach the clasp of her bra, pulling it apart and throwing the whole thing off the bed as it falls down her arms. She pulls away to scoff at him.

“I’ll have you know that bra cost me $50, Luke Alvez.” She shakes his head at him and he just smiles up at her, cocky as ever.

“Just put it on my tab.”

She doesn’t have time to reply before he leans down, beginning to suck a hickey on her right breast. She groans, leaning up to give him more access.

“You’re gonna be the death of me, Alvez,” she mumbles, but he’s too busy working on her chest to reply. He kisses his way down to her nipple, taking it between his teeth before beginning to work his tongue around it. He takes her other breast in his hand, pinching the nipple between his finger, and she outright whimpers at him.

He continues to work on her, his free hand roaming down her body, drawing circles on her back, her hips, everywhere he can reach. When he finally pulls his lips away, he blows on her nipple, making her shiver.

“That good?” he asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Shut  _ up _ .”

She leans down and kisses him once more, her hands roaming down the expanse of his body. She feels his chest, tracing the two scars lining either side of it, down his sides, all the way to his hips. She breaks away from the kiss, beginning to kiss her way down his body until her hands land at waistband of his sweatpants. She doesn’t go go any further that just resting her hands there — not yet — and he lays his head back, his hands still in her hair, breathing shakily.

She sucks a few hickeys into his skin, focusing on his collarbones and his chest, and slides her body down until her face is level with his sweats. Her hands massage his hips gently for a moment before she slips her fingers under his waistband.

“Can I?”

He looks down and nods. “Go for it.”

She slides his sweats and boxers down in one motion, untangling them when they get caught at his ankles and throwing them somewhere across the room. She looks up at his face before she looks down at him, silently asking for permission. He nods once before he lays his head back, and she finally lets herself look.

She’s never seen him like this before. Open. Vulnerable. Swollen.  _ Wet _ . She licks her lips, running her hands up his thighs.

“Let me know if you don’t like something, okay?”

He grunts out an agreement in response, and she gets going.

She plants kisses along his inner thighs, his lower stomach, making her way closer and closer to his core. It’s his turn to shiver as she blows on his already erect cock, smiling as she does so.

“Sensitive, are we?”

“Come  _ on _ , Penny.”

“Patience, my love.”

She teases him until he’s squirming, hands long abandoned her hair, now tangled in the blankets beneath him. His eyes are screwed shut as he bucks his hips, desperate for any type of friction.

“ _ Please _ , Penelope,” he groans, his voice undeniably rough. Their eyes meet for a moment, and she can’t help but feel a little dominant.

“You want it bad, huh, baby?”

She only means to tease, but she realizes she’s made a good choice when he chokes out a strangled “ _ yes _ ” between bucks of his hips. She places her hands on either side of him, holding him flat against the mattress.

“Okay, okay. I hear you. I’ll take care of you, alright?”

She places a final kiss on each of his thighs before she finally, finally, finally sinks down and takes him into her mouth.

His eyes roll to the back of his head as he lets out a shattered moan.

He had no idea he could feel this good.

Her lips wrap around his cock, her tongue running along the underside before circling the tip. He’s only about three inches erect, but she makes the most of it, sucking in her cheeks and bobbing her head a bit. When he can finally open his eyes again, he decides she has to do this again; he loves the sight of her sucking him, cheeks hollowed, innocent eyes staring up at him.

He feels good. Not just physically, but emotionally, too. He loves that she can make him feel good, make him feel masculine, make him feel like him.

She pulls off of him after a bit, her chin covered in slick. He doesn’t even have time to complain before she’s licking a stripe from the bottom of his folds up to his cock, flicking her tongue along the head. When he moans, she does it again, and he cries out appreciatively.

“You like when I suck your cock, huh?” she asks, licking short stripes up the underside. “So hard, Luke. Did I do this to you?”

He’s a sucker for dirty talk, and she knows it.

“ _ Yes _ , God, all for you,” he cries out, and she revels in the sound.

“Such a good boy for me.”

He whimpers, and Penelope knows she’s struck gold. 

“You like that? You like being my good boy?” she asks, her thumb brushing over his cock. She begins to rub it in slow, steady circles, her touch so feather-light it must be borderline painful.

“Yes, Penny, wanna be good for you,” he breathes. “Wanna be your good boy.”

“So precious,” she compliments, pressing her thumb down harder.

“Tongue, please,” he begs, missing the feeling of her mouth.

She complies wordlessly, removing her thumb and bringing her mouth back down. She works her mouth faster, harder, trying to bring him over the edge.

“Close,” he breathes out, his eyes squeezed tightly shut. She works her mouth harder, moaning around his cock. The vibrations hit him, and he knows he’s gone. It only takes a few more flicks of her tongue before he’s screaming out her name, moaning incoherently to the room around them. She sucks him through his orgasm until he’s no longer trembling, completely fucked out.

She wipes her face with the back of her hand, making her way back up to his face to kiss him. It’s rough, harsh, and he can’t help but moan into it. He pulls away after a moment, though, panting.

“Don’t stop,” he pleads. “Wanna go again, please.”

“Naughty boy,” she teases, but soon enough she’s back to business.

She sinks back down, placing slow, lazy licks along his folds as to not overstimulate him. It takes a few minutes to work her way back up to full speed, tongue flicking expertly over his cock. 

She works him back up, trying to build up a second orgasm. She’s never seen him go twice before and she almost wants to ask if he ever has.

She wonders then, as she works, if he’s ever been filled before, if anyone’s ever fucked him.

_ If not _ , she thinks,  _ I want to be the first _ .

“Luke, baby, look at me.”

He looks down, his eyes glossed over with pure bliss. He feels incredible, better than he’s ever felt in his life.

“Can I use my fingers on you?”

He almost moans at just the question, the thought of her inside him. He’s never had this urge before, the need to be filled. It’s new, but he decides to welcome it with open arms. 

“Please,” he begs, his voice almost cracking. 

He wants her  so bad.

“Just...go slow, yeah?”

“‘Course,” she promises, kissing his thigh once again.

He dips his head back into the pillows when she feels her mouth on him again. She’s back on his cock, licking slow circles around the tip, trying to relax him. She waits until he begins moaning again to start working in her first finger, sinking it in a little at a time until she’s all the way in. He’s unbelievably tight, and she can’t help but think of all the ways she could fuck him.

She curls her finger as she sucks harder on his cock, and he almost screams. 

He loves the feeling of being filled.

Something about it, knowing she’s inside of him, fucking him, drives him crazy. He rocks his hips on her finger, already begging for more.

“‘Nother one, please,” he begs, pushing his hips towards her.

“You like being fucked, Luke?” she asks, and something about the way she says his name is so dominant, as if she owns him.

He absolutely  loves it.

“Yes, yeah, love your fingers in me,” he rambles. “Love being fucked by you. Feels so good.”

She almost moans at that.

She carefully adds a second finger, slowly, not wanting to hurt him. It’s obvious he’s never been fucked before, and somehow that makes it hotter.

When her two fingers are all the way in, she curls them up again, and then starts fucking him harder. Her tongue moves sloppily along his folds, focusing on his cock, and he becomes a mess beneath her.

“ _ Fuck _ , so good,” he cries out, pushing down harder on her fingers. His back is arched, his head thrown as far back as it’ll go, his legs shaking. His entire body is trembling, his mind completely lost in pleasure.

Penelope pulls off his cock, wanting to steady him before she continues.

“Shh, take a breath, honey,” she soothes. She takes her free hand and places it on his hip, holding him down to the bed once again.

Luke takes a shaky breath, trying to steady himself. Her movements have stopped almost completely, save for her fingers tracing circles into his hip. Her fingers are still in him, and he’s trying his best not to fuck himself down on them.

“I’m good,” he breathes, looking down to meet her eyes.

“You sure?” she asks, and he nods. “I’m just gonna take it slow for a minute, okay?”

He wants to groan and beg her to fuck him into next week, but he knows she’s doing what’s best for him. He needs a second to find his brain.

Her fingers begin to move again, painfully slow, and she begins to plant kisses around his skin. Slowly, she works up the pressure, her fingers beginning to curl and move faster, deeper, as the minutes tick by, kisses traded in for bites along his inner thighs.

Soon enough, he’s worked up again, hips bucking, his cock swollen and begging for attention. He tries to hold off, he really does, but his erection is borderline painful and he knows it needs attention.

He reaches a hand down, looking at Penelope for permission.

“That’s it, sweet boy. Touch yourself for me.”

His hand makes its way down to rub his cock, and he knows he’s a goner. Between Penelope’s fingers buried in him, her teeth mapping their way around his thighs, and his own hand expertly rubbing his cock, he’s done.

His second orgasm rips through him even harder than that first, his body convulsing as Penelope fucks him through the aftershocks. She rubs his inner walls softly, slowly, until he’s done shaking. When she finally pulls out, he whimpers at the loss. She makes her way back up his body until their lips meet in a messy kiss.

She lets her hands stay at his sides, massaging his skin softly as he continues to come down. It takes him a few minutes to fully settle, his heart rate slowing back to normal, his limbs finally still.

She rests her forehead on his when she pulls away, and they can’t help but smile at each other.

“Thanks for that,” he whispers shyly.

“‘Course.” She kisses him once more before pulling away, brushing his hair back. “You up for another round?”

“I can’t move my legs.”

“I really did a number on you, huh?”

“Oh, most definitely.”

She pulls away, rolling off of him to go get a towel. He grabs her arm before she can get far, though.

“Woah, woah, I never said we weren’t going again,” he says.

“But, you said-“

“I can’t feel my legs, yeah. That doesn’t mean I can’t return the favor.”

She raises an eyebrow at him, and he licks his lips.

“I’m gonna let you ride my face, but only under one condition.”

“And what would that be?”

“Next time, you use the strapon.”

“You’ve got yourself a deal, Alvez.”


End file.
